Affection Turns To Love
by BrokenSouledPoetess
Summary: After seeing to Sasuke's return to Konoha, Naruto leaves once more with Jiraiya to further his training. Family history, new jutsus and unexpected allies turn up and when the blonde shinobi finally returns to the village he calls home, he has a whole lot
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

Pairings are, as of yet, undecided. Thus far, the sole review I have received told me to put this fic in the NaruxSasu genre because some people don't like reading that pairing. However, seeing as how I have yet to choose on a final pairing, I think I'll leave it where it is. This will be a primarily yaoi fanfic with side dishes of het. Therefore, if you are not among us who find boy-on-boy lovin positively smexy, you are free to press the 'back' button.

Flames shall be laughed at and then used to make s'mores.

"Temari. Kankuro."

A strong looking blonde nin with a giant fan strapped to her back stepped forward tentatively, looking at her younger sibling with questioning eyes, "Gaara? What're we doing?"

"Konoha." He stated simply, his cool mint eyes glinting slightly.

Kankuro and Temari exchanged confused glances before the Puppeteer spoke, "Konoha? Is something wrong? The alliance?"

Those same green eyes turned away from the two older sand ninjas, gazing off across the desert as a small smile crept over his face. Turning back to look at his brother and sister, a twinkle entered his eyes, "He's returned."

"Even if these people never appreciate me, it's good to be back." A twenty year old Naruto murmured to himself with a content sigh and a wistful smile as he stood at the gates of Konohagakure. He was finally back…hopefully for good this time. After he'd returned from his two and a half year training stint with Jiraiya, he'd been sent on a retrieval mission to get Sasuke back. It felt as though it had taken forever to bring the last Uchiha home but it had finally been accomplished. Only two days after his ex-teammate had been brought back – and before he was even healed - Naruto had left once more to train with the Toad Sannin.

That had been five years ago.

Now he stood on the outside of the gates, watching the hustle and bustle of the marketplace for a moment before approaching the shinobi on duty and showing the required entrance papers. He'd left Jiraiya in Lightening Country, knowing that he had learned all he ever could from the Legendary Sannin, two years ago to train by himself. A handful of scrolls about his family's own bloodline limit and some specific-to-the-Kazama-clan jutsus had been given to him on his departure. Surprisingly enough, there was even a personal letter to him from his father, the Yondaime.

Boldly, he walked down the busy streets of Konoha paying no attention to all the curious looks he was getting. After all, he had disappeared with no words to anyone save the Godaime and now he was back and looking nothing like he did at his departure. Sunshine golden locks fell to his shoulders in shaggy layers and cerulean eyes glittered with intense knowledge and barely concealed danger. The years had finally been kind to him, granting him some much needed height and placing him at a towering six foot two inches.

Being out of the village that hated him so had given him the chance to finally eat healthy – not that he didn't plan on eating some _major_ ramen from Ichiraku's once he was settled in – and it showed brilliantly. Not only was he now taller than Kakashi, his entire frame had filled out. His shoulders were broad, his waist narrow and his legs long and muscled. All of the training he had been through had finally paid off only a year and a half ago. Kyuubi had apparently noticed the boy's strength and had decided that it was as good a time as ever to challenge him.

After fighting an internal battle with the King of Demons, the blonde had come out victorious, fully absorbing the fox's soul into his own and with it all of Kyuubi's chakra and heightened senses. His outward appearance hadn't changed at all from the merge, save for the pupils of his eyes slitting like a cat's. However, in extreme circumstances, he would still grow claws.

All in all, he was fairly happy with himself and all he'd accomplished. It was also going to be a whole lot of fun to piss on the self-proclaimed-Avenger's parade. Naruto had learned and accomplished a great many things during his time away and he couldn't wait to finally get a few good ones in on the Uchiha. Even after being brought back to Konoha – with only scarce time to spare before his body was offered up to Orochimaru – he was still an arrogant prick. Of course, Naruto had only been around for forty-eight hours of the bastard's return but he knew that man better than most.

He was sure that even with ANBU breathing down his neck Sasuke was still walking around with his nose in the air and ignoring all the women vying for his attention. In the blonde's opinion, it was going to make his arrival all the sweeter. It also helped that he knew Sasuke had just passed the chuunin exams and Naruto himself was already a jounin and had a place as either an ANBU or Hunter upon is return.

With a sigh, the blonde shinobi darted from the streets up onto the rooftops, his sandaled feet hardly making any noise and barely grazing the buildings as he ran. In no time, he was at Hokage Tower. He stood outside for a moment to ponder his entrance. While the idea of either coming in through the window or knocking down the door to Tsunade's office were fun ones, he wanted to completely catch her off guard. He knew without a doubt that if he pulled one of the other tricks, the woman would know it was him.

He was still the only one bold enough to call her 'baa-chan' and intrude on her whenever he felt like it.

Tanned eyelids drooped a little over brilliant cerulean eyes as his mind went through the seals for a transportation jutsu that had become one of his favorite moves of all time. Many of the jutsu he had learned in the past he had come to modify to suit him and his complex chakra. In fact, the series of seals that flashed in his mind was one of his own creations. With it, he was able to mold his chakra around his body, allowing him to be virtually undetectable. His chakra signature couldn't be sensed at all and it even rendered the Sharingan and Byakuugen useless.

As stated before, he was rather proud of his accomplishments.

The last seal formed in the background of his mind and he felt a small shift in the air around him as his body moved, landing him neatly in the Hokage's office without so much as a whisper of out of place chakra. Tsunade sat at her desk, hazel eyes serious and sad, staring at someone in the chair across from her. No words were spoken but the blonde knew the Hokage better than most and from her look alone, he knew something serious was being discussed.

Deciding he'd rather not bring out her wrath by catching something he wasn't meant to hear, Naruto let his chakra control slip just enough to send out a signature. The effect was instantaneous as the Godaime's piercing stare went from the person seated in front of her to him, standing in the shadows. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"No need to stop your meeting on my account Tsunade-baa-chan. I can come back later if you're too busy to talk." He smirked watching her eyes widen at the all-too-familiar nickname she hadn't heard in years.

Shakily she stood from behind her desk, eyes wide and filled with tears as she took a hesitant step towards his corner of the room. It was almost as if she was afraid he was in her mind and although he still loved his pranks, she was one of his precious people and he didn't want her thinking she'd lost her sanity. So he stepped from the darkness and gave her his trademark smile, "I missed you."

"N-Naruto?!" She stuttered, her eyes still wide before she pounced on him, wrapping him up in freakishly strong arms and burying her face against his chest. "I-I never thought we'd see you again. You've been gone so long."

He only had a small window of opportunity to return the embrace and revel in the feeling of family he got from her before he felt her push away from him and a fist slammed into his skull.

"Gaki! You can't just leave like that! Do you have any idea how many people were worried about you? Why was I the only person you ever wrote to?" The blonde woman roared at the man in rightful anger even though her eyes still smiled.

"I couldn't really help it baa-chan! Those damned Akatsuki bastards were after me and I couldn't risk them finding out about Iruka-sensei or anyone else! You're the Hokage and I knew you'd be safe." He whined and pleaded his heart already hurting at just the thought of what his father-figure had gone through after his departure. He had really wanted to say good-bye to the man but he knew he didn't have time. He had to leave to protect the ones he cared for and really it was all pointless if he inadvertently handed them over on a silver platter.

A gasp shut Tsunade up before she even started speaking and she whirled around with a gasp of her own, apparently having forgotten about her guest's presence. Naruto craned his neck to see around the Hokage and felt his heart climb the back of his throat as his stomach dropped to his feet. Iruka stood before them both, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, tears filling his eyes and his lower lip caught in his teeth. Before anyone knew he'd moved, Naruto had his father-figure wrapped tight in his arms, the teacher's tanned face buried against the man's neck and tears trailing across his cheeks.

"Gods Naruto! I missed you so much." The teacher breathed quietly, tightening his arms around the blonde. Naruto returned the action with fervor, clutching the man so tightly to him it was a wonder he could still breathe. "I'm back now and I don't plan to go anywhere." The blonde said quietly into the dark hair of the man he would always know as his father.

After a few more moments of the tender embrace, the two pulled apart. Iruka blushed lightly as he wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled. Tsunade returned to her seat behind her desk and motioned to the chairs in front of her, "I think you have a story to tell."

Foxy grin curling his lips, Naruto bounded into the chair tugging Iruka by the hand and dropping him in his own seat. "It's a long story so I'll just tell you all the important stuff."

Five years…it had been five long years since Naruto had left. He remembered the day he found out with perfect clarity as he stared at the weathered letter in his hand.

_ Flashback _

It was evening and he'd just been brought home two days prior when a furious pounding rattled his front door. Curious as to who it could be that had reason to seek him out within his entourage of ANBU assigned to guard him, Sasuke had answered the knocking immediately and was met with a fist to the face before he'd even blinked.

Not only was the hit unexpected but it was packed with chakra and soon the Uchiha found himself slamming into a wall and sliding to the floor. Once he'd finally cleared the stars from his eyes and looked up he came face-to-face with an irate Iruka. The chuunin was trembling in rage, his hands clenched to fists at his sides and his once warm, chocolate eyes were broken and filled with tears.

"You!" The teacher seethed, his voice wavering with the force of his emotions, "You self-absorbed bastard! I don't know if I'll ever see him again and it's your entire fault!"

Before Iruka could commence with the beating he so wanted to deliver to the raven, strong arms wrapped around his middle and he was bodily turned and pulled into a warm, familiar chest. His hands unclenched and twisted in the jounin vest he was pressed into as sobs rose up in his throat, "It isn't fair Kakashi! I want him back!"

"I know Iruka, I know. He'll come back when he's ready. This is something he felt he had to do and beating Sasuke unconscious won't bring him home any faster." The copy-nin murmured to the broken man in his arms, running long fingers through his lover's unbound hair and looked at the Uchiha with almost-anger in his visible eye.

After shaking his head and regaining his focus, Sasuke stood shakily, bracing his hand against the wall as he rose and leaning his back against it once he was up. "What is going on?" He demanded, his voice only lightly changing in ire as he looked from the sobbing chuunin to the jounin that had been his teacher.

Without a word, Kakashi moved Iruka away from his body a little and pulled a piece of paper from his vest. After thrusting it at the raven and trusting him to grab it, the silver-haired man led the academy teacher out of the house, one arm around the man's shoulders pulling him tightly to his side.

Numbly the Uchiha followed the two and shut the door before making his way to his bedroom. After slipping between his cool, silk sheets Sasuke opened the now crumpled paper and read:

_Iruka-sensei,_

_I wish I could've done this in person but you've been gone for awhile now and I know seeing you cry would break my resolve to do this. Hopefully I can come back to Konoha one day but for now I can't stay here. For thirteen years I've lived in a village that hates me and then I was assigned to my genin team and that didn't treat me much better. I tried so hard Iruka-sensei, to be the kind of person that would outshine the burden dropped on me by another's hand and really, I can't stand the majority of the people in this village anymore._

_I always thought being in a cell with two other shinobi and having a jounin instructor would be the best thing in the world and it wasn't. Not even close really. The girl I had a crush on ignored me and beat me up while the guy I had hoped to be friends with ignored me or insulted me. My sensei disregarded me to focus his attention on the other two members of my team and I felt as alone as I always had._

_Bringing Sasuke home meant the world to me. Sakura begged me to make sure he got back and I promised her I'd come through. I did too and it got me nothing in return. The girl I used to have a crush on didn't even visit me while I was in the hospital after the guy I'd come to love pushed a Chidori through my chest. It's funny you know. I was actually the one that brought him home; I carried him all the way back to Konoha with a gaping hole in my chest and the other members of the team sent to retrieve Sasuke got praised by the villagers while I was forgotten._

_Sakura even screamed at me and gave me a broken nose with a punch to the face for roughing the bastard up to get him back here._

_It's sad that I expected her to thank me and was acutely disappointed when she didn't. What's worse is that the fucking bastard I almost died for doesn't even care. I visited him before I left the hospital and all he said was that I was really a dobe for letting myself get hit with his Chidori. _

_Please don't freak out once you figure out the timeline. I know I only spent a little over a day and a half in the hospital but you know they didn't want me there anyway and for all the attention they paid me, I was better off in my shitty little apartment. Besides I heal fast anyway…there's even new skin completely covering the hole in my chest as I write to you._

_If I live long enough, I'll come back I promise._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. You were always the father I never had…thank you. _

_ End Flashback _

The said to be cold-hearted Uchiha felt a stinging sensation at the backs of his eyes as he re-read the letter and felt the urge to throw up. He remembered thinking that he could finally find some peace as Iruka-sensei spoke of Naruto being gone, assuming he was only going on a long-term mission or some such thing. After he'd read the letter, he had thought maybe it was a prank but letting those last words to the teacher written in the blonde's surprisingly neat scrawl trashed the idea. Naruto was a prankster true, but he would never be so cruel to the man he saw as a father.

He had read over and over and over the last words the blonde had said to anyone so many times that the paper would have been crumbled to bits by now if it weren't for the jutsu he'd cast to make sure it stayed the way it was. Had he really been so heartless? Yes, he knew he had but Naruto always got under his skin and made him feel so strange. Lashing out at the fox-container was the only way he'd known to deal with it all.

With an uncharacteristic sigh – he found himself doing a lot of uncharacteristic things since Naruto disappeared – Sasuke placed the note back into the lock box he kept it in and made his way out the door. It was mid-afternoon and since the village had no missions going out at all that week unless they were of the utmost urgency – it was time for the annual summer festival– he figured he'd go train for awhile.

"Well that's about it I guess." Naruto said as he stood from his chair to stretch. He was so used to moving constantly that sitting still for so long felt like murder.

Tsunade gaped at the blonde, disbelieving that he could really act so completely nonchalant about everything he'd just dumped on them. Her eyes caught on the whisker lines on Naruto's handsome face and she winced internally. How could she have just thought that? Of course he could act as though he was speaking about the weather while delivering the news she'd just heard…he was used to having a life filled with adventure, pain, betrayal and a score of other things, most of them unpleasant.

Iruka stood as well and the Godaime took that as her cue. Without a word, she left the room and came back, the jingling of keys sounding in her hand. Stopping in front of the blonde, she smiled and shoved the keys into his hand. At his questioning look, her smile turned a little brighter.

"I figured you'd want to stay in your father's house. Be prepared for a week of celebration brat."

Naruto startled and look up from the keys in his hand to the Hokage, "What? Celebration?"

Her smile turned to a wicked grin and the blonde shifted uneasily.

"Yes, celebration…it's the summer festival. You do plan on attending don't you?"

"Do I have a choice old hag?" Naruto grumbled, a slight pout forming on his lips.

"Not after that comment brat." The Hokage grinned at the blonde before wrapping him up in a hug again, "It's good to have you back."


	2. Chapter 2

Tilting his head back, Naruto closed his eyes and let the noonday sun bathe his face as a gentle smile curled his lips. Arching his body in a stretch that would make a cat jealous, the blonde tensed the muscles in his back and let out a satisfied sigh as several bones were readjusted before relaxing and gazing over at one of his most precious people with warm, azure eyes. "I missed you Iruka-sensei."

The academy teacher smiled tenderly at his all-time favorite student, love shining in his soft, chocolate eyes, "I missed you too Naruto. I don't think you need to call me 'sensei' anymore though."

Gesturing to the road with a tilt of his head, Iruka started slowly walking along the dirt path as Naruto caught up. "What do you mean? I'm sure you still have stuff you can teach me." The blonde said with a grin thrown to the older man.

Smiling, the chuunin nodded his head in slight consent, "Probably a thing or two but really, I think of you more like a son than a student. Besides you're higher ranked than me. Ichiraku's?"

Naruto knew a change of subject when he heard one but the thought of being like a son to the man he'd always considered a father filled him with warmth and happiness he'd never felt so he went with the flow of things and gave a fox-like grin and a light laugh. "Of course! I wonder if we'll run into anyone on the way."

Turning startled brown eyes on the tall blonde, Iruka stammered "Y-you mean…no one…no one knows you're back?"

Shaking his head slightly, his shaggy golden locks tumbling around his shoulders and face with the movement, the Kyuubi vessel gave Iruka an apologetic smile. "No. I knew I had to report to Tsunade before I did anything else and you're the first person I wanted to see so I took the rooftops to the tower."

Unbelievable joy washed over Iruka's pained soul and his breathing seemed to come to him easier than it had for the past five years. Naruto had already explained that he was wary of writing to anyone in case a message was intercepted by anyone so the teacher knew immediately that the blonde really had missed him as much as Iruka missed the blonde.

"I'm glad it worked out that way. You plan to visit your friends after this?" The dark-haired man asked as he lifted a cloth flap out of his way to step inside the ramen stand.

After Naruto had taken a seat at the bar next to Iruka, he called out his order to the old man like he always had and was rewarded with a happy smile and another exclamation of being missed while he was away. Once their orders were placed, the fox turned to his long-time guardian with a grin. "Actually, I think we'll be seeing one of them real soon. I smell raccoon on the air."

Iruka knew without asking that Naruto was talking about Gaara. It was a phrase he'd heard the blonde say years ago when the Kazekage was coming to Konoha for one reason or another. Looking at the fox with patient, chocolate eyes the teacher waited for Naruto to finish what he was saying.

"He should be here in another day or so I think. Does Suna have a lot of meetings with Konoha?"

Shaking his head slightly, Iruka answered "Not really. Not since the alliance was solidified at any rate. Could he know you're back?"

A pensive look crossed the blonde's face as he tapped his index finger against his lips. "Maybe, though I don't know how. I was pretty much no longer existent these last few years so it isn't as if I've got a trail to be followed."

Iruka just shrugged, knowing that was as good an answer as any and gave the girl behind the ramen counter a warm smile as she placed their food down in front of them. Before Naruto had time to take a bite of his delicious ramen, Iruka questioned him again. "Are you going to visit him?"

With a sigh, the fox set down his previously poised chopsticks and stared into his food. "I…I don't know. I'm not sure I could handle it truthfully. I mean, I know I'll have to, and as much as I've missed him I want to, but it's been so nice living without derision and insults. It's not like the last words he said to me were really promising of a good reunion."

Laying a comforting hand on the blonde shinobi's strong shoulder, Iruka waited for Naruto to look at him and the teacher was soon met with sad blue eyes, "Naruto nobody's been the same since you left. Especially Sasuke. I think…I think he loves you but he doesn't realize it yet. There's just this look that flashes in his eyes when someone mentions you and I know he hasn't really discovered how deep he cares. With every day that passes, I think he gets closer though."

Naruto sighed heavily and picked up his chopsticks to poke at his noodles. "I doubt that Iruka. He never really even cared about me before, so it's highly unlikely he loves me now. I don't even know if I would want him to. I've spent the last five years getting over him knowing that I had nothing to offer him."

Slipping his hand from the man's shoulder, Iruka wrapped an arm around the fox vessel and hugged him, "Just don't avoid him. If you truly are over him then at least try to be his friend. Now! We have ramen getting cold and there are a whole bunch of people in Konoha that will be happy to know you're back."

Iruka smiled softly as Naruto gave him a grin and proceeded to devour his ramen. Even though he was only ranked as a Chuunin, Iruka was incredibly smart and extremely observant. After he'd gone to the Uchiha manor the night he found out Naruto was gone, he'd made it his personal mission to keep an eye on the raven. When Sasuke was finally relieved of his ANBU guard detail – five months after Naruto had left – Iruka had watched him whenever he had a chance.

It hadn't taken long for him to see that Sasuke wasn't really Sasuke anymore. The man had obtained the rank of Chuunin but he never went farther than that. The raven still trained every single day but Iruka had come to notice that he was training to keep the skills he already had sharp but never learning anything new or advancing. He seemed to be at a complete stalemate with everything. His team was non-existent, as Naruto wasn't even in Konoha and Sakura was training as a medic nin under the Hokage, and since he was only a Chuunin and still not widely trusted he wasn't given very high ranked missions.

The teacher had thought for certain that being stuck with nothing but C-rank missions – or even D-rank - would have gotten under the raven's pale skin but he didn't even seem to notice. He had become more open and more distant at the same time. No longer was he cold and broody, snapping at everyone who breathed wrong around him; instead he was rather docile, never rising to anyone's bait or taunts and spending more time around people. Even if he was surrounded by his fellow shinobi, there always seemed to be a far-off look in his obsidian eyes; as if he was somewhere else…

…or with some_one_ else.

Rather easily, Iruka had come to the conclusion that Sasuke felt the same as everyone else did. Konohagakure wasn't home without Naruto around. The blonde somehow made everything in the world around them brighter and more worth fighting for. With the fox absent, Sasuke had seemingly lost his will to strive for something better.

Uchiha Sasuke had nearly lost his will to live.

After the months had turned to years, the raven only got worse. A perpetual cloud of depression was always around the dark shinobi and he was hardly ever at home. Before Naruto had left, the Uchiha was hardly ever anywhere other than his mansion but now the coal-eyed man could be found sitting up at the Hokage monument, sighing forlornly into the breeze.

He'd never forgiven Sasuke for what he'd said and done to Naruto. In fact, even though Kakashi was his lover, Iruka had never forgiven the copy nin for his part in the boy's misery either. Truth be told, the ponytailed man still didn't know for sure what jounin had done to Naruto because he wanted to find out from the fox himself. He still planned to eventually but that was something that could wait.

Iruka was torn from his musings when Naruto nudged him in the ribs. Looking down into his bowl he realized he'd been eating the entire time his mind wandered and the blonde had finished off eight bowls of ramen and was now grinning at him with happier cerulean eyes. "Ne Iruka, you want to walk around with me for a bit? I'd like to see what's changed in Konoha since I've been gone."

"Of course! You're lucky today is my day off from the academy, otherwise I'd have to say goodbye here." With a smile to the young man, Iruka paid for their food and made his way out into the streets of the Leaf village with Naruto by his side.

"You know Naruto…I think there are a few others that will be vying for your attention too once they know you've returned." He said with a devilish grin and laughed when confusion swam in blue eyes.

"What are you talking about? Nobody ever paid me any attention at all before." The fox asked while scratching the back of his head, and uncertain look on his face.

"Well, I don't think anyone ever thought you'd leave. I think they were assuming they'd have all the time in the world to come to terms with their feelings and then admit them to you." It was all true of course, even though none of said people had mentioned anything that he'd heard. As previously stated, Iruka was extremely observant of people and he'd caught quite a few of Naruto's fellow shinobi with loving, longing looks on their faces or in their eyes when the blonde was brought up.

It had been rather comical to the teacher when he'd first come to notice everything. While Sasuke still had the hearts of every village female and several kunoichi, Naruto had come to hold the attention of numerous powerful shinobi including the Uchiha. As the two walked along the streets of Konoha, Iruka easily caught the lustful stares that were directed to the blonde at his side and fought off the urge to chuckle.

When Sasuke finally came to terms with the fact that he was in love with Naruto, he would have one hell of a list of competitors for the fox's heart.

Iruka knew that if the raven wasn't careful, he'd find the one person who'd made his life worth living out of his grasp. The potential suitors the blonde had acquired consisted of some very powerful ninja including Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru. Iruka was fairly convinced that Sabaku no Gaara could be added as well and if that were the case, Sasuke would have his work cut out for him.

If there was one person Naruto had more in common with than anyone, it was Gaara.

Knowing that the Kazekage was headed for Konoha at that very moment gave Iruka the strange desire to laugh maniacally. He had the feeling that the Village Hidden in the Leaves was about to become a very interesting place.

Lying down in the cool grass and watching the sky, Sasuke tried to figure out what was going on. There seemed to be something in the air of Konoha that lead him to believe something big was happening, though he didn't have a clue what it could be.

One pale hand lifted to his left shoulder, long fingers dancing over the soft, now unmarred skin. His curse mark was gone now and had been for nearly two years. Orochimaru had been slain along with the rest of the Sound ninjas and Oto had fallen, never to be rebuilt. No news was ever released on how it had happened or who had done it and frankly, Sasuke hadn't cared either way. He was free from the snake who had twisted his life up and made him lose the closest person to him and that was all that mattered to the raven.

It had been over a year since word had reached all the villages that the Akatsuki was taken down as well, once again by a force unknown. Several ANBU and Oinin from Leaf, Sand, Rock and Mist had been on the hunt for the group of missing nin and had found all of the members dead in a clearing that had obviously been one hell of a battlefield. All members that is, except for Uchiha Itachi.

Whoever had been able to slay all those powerful ninja had certainly been strong enough to kill Itachi as well and Sasuke always wondered why his brother hadn't been amongst the dead. His feelings concerning the elder Uchiha had become so different over the course of the last few years. He'd come to realize that he didn't want his brother to die by his hand anymore because he didn't want to be the same blood-thirsty man his aniki had been.

Now he wondered if he even wanted the man dead at all. Truth be told, Sasuke missed Itachi terribly. The two had been close before the Uchiha massacre and the raven had come to comprehend that he had never hated Itachi and that really, he didn't want to be an avenger either. If he could honestly hope for anything, he found he would rather have his brother back in his life. He wanted his aniki back almost as much as he wanted Naruto back.

A sad sigh escaped his lips as he watched the clouds travel slowly across the sky. Sasuke knew that Naruto meant a lot to him…meant more to him than anyone else ever had and that fact scared him. Not because he was adverse to possibly being gay or anything of the sort but more because he was almost certain he'd lost his chance to ever find out if he had romantic intentions for the blonde and if he did, whether or not his feelings could be returned.

Betrayal was a vicious, disgusting thing. Sasuke could've kicked himself for his own actions once he'd let everything soak in. Sure, Naruto had always been loud and had a tendency for being annoying but the blonde was honest, loyal, _real_ and that was something that he should have cherished. Trust was hard to gain in the first place but gaining it back after it had been thrown away? It seemed like an impossible feat and Sasuke wasn't so sure he had the temerity to try if he ever saw the fox again.

It would be much easier to just let it go but every time he tried to push away his feelings and write off his desire to do anything to make Naruto accept him once more, Sasuke would remember that not once had the blonde ever given up on him. In his mind, even the fox leaving didn't count as giving up.

There were many days that the raven wondered what the fox was up to, what he'd accomplished while he'd been away. On more than one occasion he found himself wondering if maybe it had been his rogue teammate that had been responsible for the deaths of the snake Sannin and the members of Akatsuki. It was a very real possibility and Sasuke couldn't help but be amused when he didn't feel a twisting of jealousy burn in his gut at the thought.

Of course, if it hadn't been Naruto he was sure he would be jealous all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

Subaku no Gaara had been born as a tool and had been raised to be the greatest weapon any hidden village could hope for. However it all came at the cost of his childhood, his happiness, his sanity. His control over the sand wasn't so precise when he was a child, the grains taking up the duty of protection almost like a parent, and he'd come to find blood on his hands as a toddler.

His father, the one who had both given life to Gaara and damned him with a shoddy seal, had sent assassins after his own son, knowing the power the boy could wield and being frightened of it. He was raised with a hard hand, nurtured with hate and fed with fear. The redhead had never known the gentleness of a mother's touch or the pride in a father's voice. Because of the poor seal that kept the demon within him, the young boy wasn't even able to escape from his hellish life into the realms of sleep, lest he lose what was left of his mind to the raccoon.

The years passed and Gaara soon came to the woeful realization that he only felt truly alive when he was killing someone and whether that effect was bloodlust seeping from Shukaku into him or his own feelings because that was all he'd ever been good for, he wasn't sure. The hesitation didn't stop him from doing it however because he longed to at least feel something, even if it was another's blood slipping through his fingers.

As more time faded and passed away, Gaara had eventually come to meet his kin. Uzumaki Naruto was the same as he, carrying the spirit of a demon within his body. The blonde had been treated even worse – in Gaara's opinion – than the redhead had, becoming the all-purpose scapegoat and punching bag for the enraged villagers of Konohagakure, where as he had always been feared. No one would have ever dared to hurt him the way Naruto had been hurt.

Naruto also had no family whatsoever. That had been a basis for argument between the two at the beginning of their friendship. The fox thoroughly believed that since Gaara had family, he should hold them close and cherish them instead of pushing them away with fear and power. Gaara hadn't understood it at all until Naruto had broken down, telling him that there was nothing worse than knowing you had no connections whatsoever to anyone.

Where Gaara had family and fear-inspired-respect, Naruto had friends and all consuming hatred from the village he strove to protect. And yet, the blonde always smiled and pushed as hard as he could to see others happy and to protect them from any harm that may have befallen them. He gave and gave and gave of himself constantly, never asking for anything more than recognition and appreciation but receiving neither of his meager requests.

After becoming the Kazekage, Gaara had been killed when the Akatsuki came to take Shukaku and it was Naruto who had brought him to life. Even with the jutsu the sand elder used on him, it wouldn't have been enough had Naruto not been there. He literally owed his life to the blonde and had vowed long ago that whatever the fox needed, Gaara would make sure to assist in if possible.

It had come as a shock to the redhead when he'd visited Konoha for a peaceful meeting between village leaders and found Naruto to be gone. The Godaime had told him the blonde went off to train after bringing the defected Uchiha home and was unsure when – even if – he would return. Having never been familiar with emotions until meeting Naruto, it had taken awhile for Gaara to realize that the twisting in his stomach and the clenching feeling in his heart was sorrow and worry.

Five years had been a long time to go without seeing the one person who had made a difference in his life.

And as those five years had passed, Gaara had realized exactly how much the blond meant to him. Naruto was his first friend, the first person who had been able to break down every barrier he had ever put up and literally force light and happiness into his life. Over the course of the time the blonde had been absent, the redhead had become familiar with another emotion: depression.

He had been worried – afraid even – that Naruto wouldn't return from wherever he had gone and that left a sick feeling in his heart. Being confused over why he'd felt the way he did, he'd sought out his family. Temari and Kankuro both had been shocked when Gaara had come down from his room to the kitchen one morning with tears glimmering in his eyes and his skin looking far too pale. He'd spent the entire night plagued by scenarios in which Naruto never returned.

Without hesitation, Temari wrapped her younger brother up in her arms and held him tight, not even concerned about whether or not he would kill her. Gaara had only held onto her, silent tears trailing from jade eyes as images of the blonde's mutilated body flashed in his mind.

After that, things between he and his siblings had been so much smoother and they finally acted like the family they were. His older sister became his closest confidant. There wasn't a thing he hadn't told her really, especially seeing as how she was a female and hadn't been deprived of everything not involving hate, which helped him sort out all the new feelings that had bombarded him. Kankuro had become one of his best friends. The puppet nin never failed to take his little brother out for a drink at least once a week and the two talked frequently, though nothing as 'heart-to-heart' as the conversations he had with Temari.

Now finally, after waiting so long, he knew Naruto had returned. As he and his siblings traversed the desert at a rapid pace, not even stopping for the night. Instead they traveled on, Gaara carrying Temari and Kankuro with his sand when they needed to rest in the early morning hours. As the night bled into day, the Kazekage felt his own weariness creep upon him but there were only a few hours left of their trip and he refused to stop until he was within Konoha's walls.

Sleepy blue eyes blinked slowly at the warm rays of sun dancing through his bedroom from the window. He'd been awake for an hour already and the sun had just risen. Naruto hadn't moved from his position, rather enjoying the high quality mattress that cradled his body, since he'd awoken. There were no special plans for the day really, except knowing that Gaara was due to be in town at some point before nightfall.

After spending the last half of the day before walking around Konoha, the two had gone to Naruto's new residence and Iruka had stayed for some tea before having to call it a night with the promise of meeting up the following evening to enjoy the festival. Now that the blonde was back, the chuunin planned to reclaim his academy position after having put it on hold until his 'son' was home.

Iruka had sworn he wouldn't tell a soul of the fox's return and Naruto knew the man would keep his word. It wasn't that he was planning on hiding from his fellow ninja but he couldn't say he was planning to seek out and greet every one of them either. It wasn't that he hadn't missed them – for surely he had – but he didn't want to make a huge deal out of his return, just as he hadn't made a big scene of his departure.

As far as he could figure, he would see who he would see when he bumped into them. The only person he knew he would seek out was Gaara when the sand nin made it to Konoha. Pulling himself from his warm bed, Naruto walked to the window in his bedroom and breathed in the early morning air. The Kazekage was extremely close now and the Konoha nin knew he'd be seeing his redheaded friend within a few hours.

Sighing contentedly at the peacefulness of the morning, the blonde shinobi made his way to the shower to get ready for his day.

An hour later – after a shower, breakfast and some wandering in his father's home – found Naruto walking through the crowded streets of Konoha, not hiding his presence but not really boasting it either. Masking his chakra, aura and scent had become second nature to the jounin after all his years traveling and he hadn't felt the need to change things just because he'd come home. Now, the only way anyone would know of his return would be if they saw him. After his meeting with Tsunade the day before, Naruto had kept the jutsu that completely hid his chakra active, deciding he would rather meet his old friends in a casual run-in rather than having someone seek him out because they recognized his chakra.

As he strolled along aimlessly, his eyes caught onto some of the more open looks of lust he was receiving and his mind was brought back to what Iruka had told him the day before. Truthfully, he had no idea who could possibly be interested in him and it really had his curiosity piqued. There was something in the way the chuunin had spoken that led Naruto to believe his reference was more directed towards _male_ ninja – rather than female – that held an interest in him.

Now, having been gone for five years, he wasn't entirely sure how any of the Rookie 9 or Team Gai had changed but he easily recalled a few shinobi that had interested him before he'd left. Actually, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was hopelessly in love with the Uchiha – despite the fact that he was a teme – Naruto probably would have paid even more attention to some of his companions. There was no question in his mind that Neji most certainly would have been one he'd have considered pursuing, if not for the coal-eyed traitor who refused to leave his mind in peace.

If he were honest with himself, Naruto knew he still loved the bastard but knowing his feelings didn't change the fact that he didn't _want_ to love him anymore. Loving someone was supposed to be empowering but his love and want for the dark shinobi only made him feel weak and lacking. He didn't need to be a genius to know that he couldn't give Sasuke what he wanted. The Uchiha only had two goals in life: to kill his brother and revive his clan. Now that the first goal had been stolen from his hands, the raven was left with only his other objective and that was something Naruto couldn't help him with.

So really, if he was going to think logically about everything, Sasuke was better of without him in his life because no matter how diligent the man's fangirls were, the blonde was sure they'd steer clear of him if Naruto was around and he needed to find and choose a bride.

A pulse of energy caressed his senses and Naruto turned his head sharply to the side, his inhumanly keen eyes focusing on the gates of Konoha, still far on the other side of town. Another trickle of power flitted across his skin and a grin stretched his lips. In an instant he was on the move, heading straight for the main gates into the village and appearing as nothing but a blur to the villagers. He owed it to the Yellow Flash to be fast.

Just as Gaara stepped foot within the walls of Konohagakure, he felt an overwhelming presence and before he had a chance to move or blink, he felt his back hit the ground. Startled jade eyes looked down the length of his body and he found himself with an armful of blonde fox, complete with twinkling sapphire eyes and a brilliant smile. Though he'd never admit it to anyone, he had been expecting to hunt the man down and was totally taken by surprise to instead be glomped.

"Gaara!" Naruto exclaimed, hugging the redhead tighter around the waist and nuzzling his face into the man's chest, "It's been so long! I'm glad to see you."

Naruto, completely oblivious to the horrified and yet awed looks he was receiving from Raidou and Genma, laughed happily at the sight of his friend, seeming just as he had when he had been twelve. For once in his life, Gaara wished he had eyebrows just so he could arch one at the blonde. Naruto's ears twitched slightly when he heard Genma mutter "I can't believe someone tackled to Kazekage and he isn't dead yet."

Lifting his head from his friend's warm chest, Naruto beamed at the two jounin, "I'm not just _someone_ Genma. Don't you remember me?"

The man looked startled, the senbon always present between his teeth hitting the forest floor as his jaw dropped, before his eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut. With a look of pure disbelief etched into his face, Genma took a step forward as Naruto stood from the redhead and pulled him back up to his feet. "Naruto? Seriously? I thought you left! Oh my Kami-sama you're even hotter now than you were before! Want to join in with me and Raidou tonight?"

Grinning, the blonde shinobi was about to open his mouth when he was stopped by Genma yelping. "Itai! Raidou! You can't tell me you don't want to just jump him."

Another yelp. "Itai! So mean Raidou."

"Leave him alone Genma. Obviously he hasn't been home for long if we didn't know he was here. Can't he at least have some time to himself before you start hitting on him?" Raidou chastised while pulling the far-too-eager man away from the blonde.

Naruto chuckled and turned back to Gaara, a little more of his old self shining through his blue eyes. These were the things he had missed while being gone for so long and it was almost enough for him to change his mind and seek out the rest of his friends. Almost. After all, Gaara was here and there were things that needed to be done. Deciding to see if he could still shock the pants off Gaara – since no one besides him had ever been able to even ruffle the Kazekage – the blonde leaned towards his friend and kissed him on the nose.

Jade eyes widened and Naruto caught a faint blush across pale cheeks before the redhead muttered something about checking in with the Hokage and vanished in a swirl of sand. Naruto laughed lightly before turning back to the other four standing there, a twinkle of mischief and happiness in his eyes.

Genma was gaping at him, finally going slack in his lover's arms, his eyes wide with disbelief. Raidou too looked equally shocked and Naruto grinned widely at them both. Genma spluttered for a moment, his words coming out as a completely incoherent jumble until he shook his head and started over.

"How come he gets kissed? What about me?" The man actually pouted with Naruto couldn't help but find funny and disturbingly cute.

The jounin turned around in Raidou's arms to start going off about how unfair it was that he hadn't gotten the same attention and Naruto caught the scarred man's eyes, sending a wicked grin his way. An imperceptible nod was issued as Raidou removed his arms and took a step back. Before anyone was aware that the blonde had even moved, he was standing directly behind the still complaining Genma.

Without a word, Naruto slipped a hand around the man's waist and pulled him forcefully against his chest, receiving a surprised 'Eep!' from Genma. With one arm locked securely around his middle, Naruto brought his other hand around to let it slither up the jounin's torso, barely grazing a nipple. Sending a conspiratorial wink to Raidou, the blonde leaned down to whisper in his ear, his soft lips brushing the delicate appendage as his warm breath ghosted along his neck. Genma shuddered.

"Sorry Genma," the fox purred, his voice low and smooth and incredibly sexy, "I don't know that you could handle me. I have enough stamina to run from here to Suna without stopping."

Before the shuddering man even had a chance to respond, Naruto had disappeared once more only to pop up between the two remaining sand siblings who watched the scene with wide eyes. Slinging an arm over each one's shoulders, the blonde steered them towards downtown, knowing they could use some food and had questions to ask.

Once they were seated in a nice little sushi place, Naruto took a sip of his tea and studied the two Suna ninjas. They were bone-weary and exhausted but looked happy to be sitting and filling their bellies. There had been concern simmering in their eyes from the moment he saw them again and without asking he knew something was going on with Gaara.

"Alright guys. What's going on? I know you have something to talk to me about I can see it in your eyes." His question was polite and soft-spoken but there was no denying the seriousness in his voice.

Temari cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea before fixing Naruto with a dark green gaze. "It's Gaara. We're worried about him. He still hasn't slept…even though…he doesn't have Shukaku anymore. We don't understand why really and the only thing we can come up with is that he had gotten so used to always staying awake that now he just can't sleep. But he deserves to sleep, just once. He never really got to as a child."

Kankuro merely nodded his head at his sister's words before adding quietly, "He's changed so much since he's known you Naruto and we figured that if there was anyone that could help him, you could."

Well that wasn't so bad. It was something he knew he could easily deal with so he sent the elder siblings a bright smile and told them he'd do what he could. They continued eating their meal as Naruto absently poked at his food with a chopstick.

_Shit Gaara. I'm so sorry. I could've fixed this sooner._


	4. Chapter 4

After Temari and Kankuro had eaten their fill, Naruto paid for their meal and escorted the siblings to the inn where they planned to stay for the duration of their visit so they could clean up and rest from their trip. Temari gave him a tearful hug, crying from worry over her brother and happiness knowing that somehow Naruto would help him. Over the years Gaara had turned into the best little brother she could ever ask for and she deeply regretted not acting like an older sibling sooner; now having something wrong with him wracked her nerves and she was thankful the blonde had returned.

If anyone could ever help Gaara it was Naruto.

Once he had finished reassuring the blonde sand nin that he would do everything in his power to help his friend, Naruto made his way out of the inn and back out to the forest, waiting for Gaara to be done with his meeting. "Kami what kind of a friend am I anyway?" He asked himself, wondering just what the fuck he'd been thinking by not going to Gaara sooner. There was some serious apologizing to do once the redhead was able to speak with him and Naruto could only hope Gaara could forgive him.

Honestly he couldn't believe he'd gotten so wound up in everything he was doing that he'd forgotten about the Kazekage. Yes the stuff he was doing was important but Gaara was one of his precious people dammit! What the hell kind of a Hokage could he be when he let one of his closest friends suffer for so long?

"Fuck maybe _I'm_ the teme." He whispered to himself as he stepped into the old training grounds for Team 7. Disappointed with his actions – or lack there of – tried to settle in around him but he forcefully shoved it off, deciding nothing could be done to change the past and all he could do now was fix what he could and atone for his mistake.

Since he was already in the training grounds, he decided to run through some taijutsu since it was the only thing that didn't require chakra. Even though his chakra was hidden, he knew it wouldn't remain that way if he started using it. The amount of chakra he possessed and the strength of it was far too great to be completely masked if he used it. It was inevitable that if he used ninjutsu or genjutsu, his chakra would create a ripple effect of power and anyone would notice the charge to the air, even if they weren't ninja.

Not that it really mattered of course because in a few short moments, Gaara would join him and the two never passed up a chance to spar. Mass amounts of destruction and surges of energy were impossible to avoid when the two clashed, seeing as how both men were incredibly powerful. It had been years since they had been given a chance to test the others skills and Naruto knew without even a second thought that the whole of Konoha would be around them shortly after the first blow was thrown.

It was highly insulting to the both of them to 'go easy' when they sparred, so instead the two would throw everything they had into their matches, safe in the knowledge that if there was anyone in the world that could withstand an attack from one it was the other.

A solid half an hour had passed by, letting Naruto warm himself up thoroughly with taijutsu. In fact, he had warmed up to the point that he had stripped his torso bare, the mesh shirt he'd thrown on earlier that morning becoming soaked in sweat. He breathed deeply, letting the calming scents of the forest wash over him as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, a gentle breeze toying with his long hair and cooling his body.

That was how the Kazekage found his friend, looking serene and peaceful. Gaara was unable to hold back the tilt of his lips at the soft smile that graced the blonde's face. Naruto was just a beautiful person and simply being in the same village as the fox was enough to quell the worries he'd held in his heart. Never before in his life had he imagined he would find a person anywhere like Naruto. There was just something about the blonde that made him want to be…better, nicer, _warmer_. It was quite a change from everything he'd grown up feeling and he would admit – only to himself of course – that he had been terrified of the warmth in his chest when he was around the fox container.

"You know, I think I missed this place more than I had thought I would, even if for no other reason than the peace." Naruto said, his voice low and quiet, washing over Gaara like a soothing balm.

"There is peace other places; places that would treat you better." The Kazekage replied calmly, his voice no longer so monotone and just a touch warmer.

Finally the blonde dropped his face from the sun and turned towards his friend, a sad smile tilting his soft lips, "I know. I just don't want to have to start all over again."

Gaara nodded his concession to the statement before speaking once more. "You are always welcomed in Suna. You are legend there already. My people would welcome you with open arms."

Cerulean eyes widened and Naruto's smile turned a little less sad, "Honto ne? Why would I be a legend?"

A ghost of a smile played on the redhead's lips as he took a few steps towards the blonde, "Yes, you are a legend. Have you no idea of how strongly you influence people?"

Naruto rolled his eyes slightly, his mouth quirking into a wry grin. "Oh yes. I inspire people to hate and fear. Wonderful thing really."

"Cynicism has never suited you. People in Suna regard you as something of a hero as it is no real secret that you are one of the reasons I accepted the position as Kazekage and the sole reason that I excel at it." There was only four feet separating them now and somehow, the closer to the blonde he got the happier Gaara felt.

A wistful smile settled on soft pink lips as Naruto tilted his head back to regard the sky once more. "They really think of me like that? I-I've never been a hero before. That's what Yondaime always wanted for me though. He thought the village would see not only the sacrifice he made of his life but also the sacrifice he forced on his son. The villagers don't seem to understand his wishes at all and yet they continually praise him."

Gaara shoved down the sudden urge to gape at his friend, completely taken by surprise that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage and still he was treated so horribly. Then a question burned on his tongue and he couldn't help but let it free. "They don't know do they? No one knows that you're his son."

The wistful smile turned sad and Naruto looked back towards him, "No. There really isn't any point in my saying anything. No one would believe me anyway. In fact, they'd probably just accuse me of sullying the Yondaime's great name."

He shook his head then, shaggy golden locks ruffling along broad shoulders, and let his melancholy smile melt into a grin, "Let's get started ne? There's a lot to do and it will take while."

A short nod was his answer but as the blonde turned and moved to the other side of the clearing, Gaara hesitated. "Are you sure about this? They'll know you're here."

His answer was a bright, genuine smile and something in his chest loosened.

"I know but I've already let you suffer too long. I still can't believe you never sent me a message to get my ass back to Suna and help. Besides, I feel like a complete ass anyway, just up and leaving when I did and not coming back to fix you." He completed his words with sticking his tongue out at the redhead, reminding Gaara once more of the boy he used to be.

"You make it sound as if I am broken." Gaara deadpanned as he shifted his feet slightly, resettling the gourd on his back.

Naruto threw him a cheeky grin even though his eyes were still sad, "If it makes you feel any better, I've always been broken."

Large, tanned hands curled and uncurled lightly at Naruto's sides as cerulean eyes watched the redhead like a hawk. Although Gaara never really moved from his position – as the sand would inevitably protect him – he was still tricky and Naruto knew that the Kazekage would hold nothing back. Even though the healing powers and stamina of the Kyuubi made dying nearly impossible for him – unless of course he was ripped to pieces – he still didn't relish the idea of ending up seriously injured.

Especially not when his real goal was to wear Gaara down and drain him of his chakra.

Of course, knowing this was his objective, Naruto was ready and willing to take a beating. The redhead used his chakra wisely at all times usually and since his sand armor didn't require much chakra, the blonde knew he was going to be hurting by the time he had his friend where he needed him to be.

Besides all that, it had been awhile since he'd had a really productive spar and there were only a handful of people that had ever given him a workout. Gaara happened to fall in that category so he planned to utilize every moment he could. He was snapped from his thoughts by the Kazekage's soft voice.

"He will know you are here."

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, his head dipping down so his chin rested on his chest. Oh yes he knew, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Sasuke would show up. Gaara wasn't being unreasonable in his statements and the blonde was both thankful and upset that he'd told Gaara so much.

The redhead was being painfully truthful about Sasuke and Naruto was really dreading seeing the dark-haired man again. Once upon a day, the Uchiha had been his best friend but their friendship had never been a normal or relaxed one and even with all the chaos involved on a regular basis, there was only so much any relationship could take.

As far as Naruto was concerned, having the man who was his best friend and secret love push a fist through his chest strained their already odd relationship a little too far. Even if the deadly blow hadn't done it, the Uchiha's parting words in the hospital would have.

He sighed heavily and then, "I know. I don't suppose I can avoid him forever anyway, if I plan to stay in Leaf."

Naruto's ears picked up the slight rustle of the redhead shifting his weight and the quiet inhale of breath that preceded his words, "You can come back to Suna with me and avoid it all."

The blonde barked out a laugh, the sound hollow and strained. "I suppose I could but I would never feel any closure if I did that." Tilting his head back again, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Do you know what the saddest part of it all is?"

He paused for a moment, even knowing Gaara wouldn't respond and was waiting for him to finish his thoughts. "Iruka said he thinks Sasuke loves me."

"How is that sad?"

Tan eyelids slid open and wise, ancient blue eyes regarded him thoughtfully. "It's sad because I don't want to see him. I don't want to know if he does love me or if he feels remorse or if he would apologize. I know – the part of my heart that still loves him knows – that if he did love me, if he did say he was sorry for everything, that I would forgive him."

"I don't know…I don't know if I want to forgive him. I don't know if I want him to love me." His words were quiet and reflective. Naruto knew them to be truth. He knew that if the raven waltzed up to him right then and there and poured his heart out, Naruto would take him back, would forgive him with warm, welcoming arms.

"He doesn't deserve that." Gaara's voice was hard, lined with steel and inflections of fury. Naruto didn't flinch.

"I know."

"Well!" The blonde exclaimed and he let his tall, strong body melt into a fighting stance as his cerulean eyes flashed with challenge and excitement, burning away the sorrow. "Let's get this party started!"

It wasn't often that anyone ever took the Godaime Kazekage by surprise. In fact, the only one ever really capable of such a feat was Naruto and there, in the training grounds for the blonde's former genin team, Gaara found himself surprised again. Strong, tanned hands with long, nimble fingers twitched at the blonde's sides and fifteen Naruto clones appeared before jade eyes, the fox never even making a sign.

Naruto was right about the effect of his chakra. Gaara could feel it swell around him and explode outwards, rippling and skipping across the ground and twisting around the trees and he knew within moments, the two would be surrounded.

Without a word, the cork fell from his gourd and sand flowed to his feet, tendrils of golden grains twisting around his ankles restlessly.

"Sasuke-kun!"

The raven bit back a groan of annoyance as Sakura hollered his name from the other side of his door. Was it really too much for the pink haired kunoichi to leave him be?

He'd woken up that morning, the feeling of a change in the air stronger than before and it both exhilarated him and made him edgy. For some unexplainable reason, the tingle in the air felt almost like an omen and the Uchiha had yet to ascertain whether it was a good one or a bad one. Knowing that something was happening had almost been enough to coax him from his house once finished his morning ritual. Only the lingering thought that he had no clue what could possibly be going on stayed his hand.

Uncertainty was something he'd hadn't dealt with much before and knowing he was uncertain about anything was more than sufficient to keep him within the walls of his home for the entire morning.

Now it was passed noon and Sakura was pounding on his door and calling out his name. With a bone weary sigh, he stood to answer the beckoning but took his time in getting to his destination. Once the door was thrown open, Sasuke glared at the medic nin in front of him. "What do you want?"

Sakura beamed at him. "I thought I'd come by to see if you wanted to train with me."

Just as he was opening his mouth to reply in his usual curt and cold way, a surge of power swept over him, causing his breath to still in his lungs and his eyes to widen. He sagged against the doorframe, relief caressing his heart and apprehension settling in his stomach like lead. Again it came and he heard Sakura's surprised squeak only vaguely. He licked his suddenly dry lips and his voice was just an awed whisper.

"_Naruto."_


End file.
